


Before the Gates

by evoboo



Series: Coming home [2]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Spoilers to Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoboo/pseuds/evoboo
Summary: PART 2 - Eight months after the companions have completed their journeys and go their separate ways - they find themselves called back together for one final challenge.





	Before the Gates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seasonal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasonal/gifts).



Bad news arrived in Cobblestone at the exact same time Therion did.

Olberic answered the impatient knocking on his front door, peering out in surprise at the Thief slouched unexpectedly on his doorstep. Therion had an envelope in his hand and an amused smirk on his face.

'What the _hell_ are you wearing Olberic?' Therion sniggered.

Olberic looked self-consciously down at the frilly white apron that reached to his knees tied over simple workman's clothes - hardly his usual martial attire. Added to that, in his hand was a spatula rather than his menacing broadsword.

'Making breakfast.' The Knight mumbled as he stood to one side and waved the Thief in.

'Hmm. Excellent timing!' Therion sauntered past Olberic, throwing the envelope on the kitchen table then perching himself on its edge with his arms crossed over his chest. 'So.. is that apron the current fashion in the Highlands or..?'

'If you _must_ know, Erhardt bought it.' Olberic returned to the stove where he had a pile of sausages in a pan. 'Said if I was so intent on mothering him, I should at least look the part.'

'Most of the time I insist that it's _only_ the apron he wears.' Erhardt added, appearing in the doorway, a lazy smile on his handsome face.

'That's an image I didn’t need. Thanks.' Therion grumbled.

Erhardt wandered over to clap Therion heartily on the shoulder and pick up the letter he'd brought in. 'This from you?' He asked.

'Nah.' Therion rubbed the spot where Erhardt had bashed him. 'Some kid ran up to deliver it as I was coming to the door.'

'Did you tip him?' Olberic asked mildly.

'Yeah!' Therion's smirk was back. 'I told him jobs were for losers..'

'You did _what_?' Olberic turned from the stove, spatula raised, then caught the lad's sly smile. 'You're such an arsehole, Therion.' He admonished with a wry chuckle.

'Pfft. Didn't you miss me, old man?' The Thief challenged.

'Of _course_ he did.' Erhardt grinned, wrapping his arms around his partner. 'He's a big, soppy mountain of love, aren’t you darling?' 

'I'm _trying_ to cook here.' Olberic complained.

Erhardt moved away with a chuckle and turned the letter over in his hand. 'This stationary definitely belongs to Cyrus, but I'd wager the handwriting is Ophilia's.' He concluded. 'Didn't we hear from them a couple of days ago?' 

Olberic grunted an affirmation as he piled the contents of his pan onto a platter. Erhardt collected plates then grabbed a fresh loaf from their pantry.

'We get a letter from Ophilia every week.' Olberic commented to Therion as he pulled out a chair and motioned the Thief to sit. 'Have _you_ seen anyone else since we parted ways in Grandport?' 

'Nah.' Therion's brow had puckered into a deep frown. 'I _did_ stop at Flamesgrace once but Ophilia weren’t home. Lianna said she was in Atlasdam.'

'That was a while ago then.' Erhardt noted as he buttered some bread. 'The Professor has relocated to Flamesgrace. He's been at the Cathedral with Phili now for at least four months.'

Therion seemed about to say something, but all that emerged was _'Hmph'_.

'Something wrong?' Olberic looked at him keenly.

Therion's glower deepened. 'Nope.' He muttered, stuffing a sausage quickly into his mouth, blatantly ignoring the Knight's gaze.

Olberic sighed at the Thief and reached out a hand for the letter sat on the table.

'If Phili is writing again so soon, I'd warrant the news isn't good.' Erhardt warned him, clasping his arm.

That got Therion's attention. 'She in trouble?' He asked sharply.

'We all are.' Olberic responded wearily. 'I guess you haven't heard what's been going on these last eight months then?'

Therion shrugged, pushed away his plate and pulled his scarf back up his face defensively.

'Cyrus returned to the Ruins of Eld, after he got home.' Olberic was tapping a restless finger on the tabletop. 'He went alone, but Phili became concerned when he'd failed to write as he'd promised, so she and H'aanit travelled to check on him.'

'The ladies found him in a _terrible_ state.' Erhardt added. 'He'd uncovered something worrying and when he delved deeper everything else got forgotten. You know, basic stuff like eating and sleeping.'

'Phili managed to get him back to Atlasdam but between his focus and his fear the Professor fell into the same fugue there. ' Olberic frowned. 'That's when she brought him to Flamesgrace so she could look after him properly. I think she tempted him with access to the Cathedral archives..' 

'Are you sure it's not having a girlfriend that's diverted his mind?' Therion retorted sourly.

'Girlfriend?' Erhardt looked confused. 'We _are_ talking about the same Cyrus, right? Handsome as hell, unreservedly kind and clever - _absolutely_ bloody clueless.'

'And living with Phili.' Therion pointed out sourly.

Erhardt started to laugh. 'Oh, I see!' He exclaimed. 'Is t _hat_ what's making you grumpy Therion? Are you _still_ sweet on the lovely Ophilia?'

'A Thief and a Cleric? Tried that. Don't work.' Therion scoffed defensively. 

Olberic cleared his throat. 'Ophilia loves Cyrus.' He said levelly. 'We _all_ do _._ However their arrangement is practical, nothing more.'

Therion stayed silent but raised a heavily cynical eyebrow.

'Phili's support of Cyrus and her worry at what he's uncovering is her primary focus.' Olberic was resolute. 'I _know_ she would tell me if their relationship had changed significantly.'

'Since when were you two best buddies?' Therion shot back at him.

Olberic pondered the question. 'The Archbishop was the stable force in Ophilia's life at the Cathedral. She grew to regard me in the same manner on the road, especially after his death.' Olberic's dark eyes softened. 'It's not an unbalanced regard however. Phili's guidance lit a path for me too.' Olberic gazed fondly at Erhardt. 'She was the one that unlocked my ridiculous stubbornness and made _our_ reconciliation finally possible.'

'For which I will be eternally grateful.' Erhardt agreed happily.

Therion groaned loudly, though his scowl had eased and his shoulders were noticeably less tense. 

'Ophilia has been frantic you know, not knowing what had become of you.' Olberic glanced at Therion and was heartened by the pleased look that the Thief was trying to hide. 'She will be relieved to hear that you have turned up.'

'Guess you can tell her I'm doing just fine.' Therion mumbled, his scarf only partially hiding the annoying blush that had started to creep up his face.

'If you hang around a couple of days you can tell her yourself.' Attention turned to Erhardt who had opened and scanned the letter.

'She's on her way here?' Olberic's craggy brow creased in concern.

'According to this, everyone is. Seems Cyrus has pinned down the location of the Gates of Finis to Old Hornburg.' Erhardt handed the note to him.

'I think you need to tell me what I've missed.' Therion demanded.

Olberic and Erhardt spent most of the day telling the maddest tale of the Dark God preparing to escape from his prison and what it would mean for the world if he succeeded. Therion listened hard and soaked up the dire words and warnings, agreeing that - however foolish - he would join his companions in their task .

'I need a beer.' Olberic declared once both he and Erhardt had run out of things to report. 'Dinner and drinks at the tavern?' He suggested.

Therion was itching for some solitude but Olberic's obvious anxiety stayed his tongue. He wearily clapped the big man on the shoulder. 'Good call.' He muttered, hoping he sounded like he actually meant it.

They tried to keep the banter light during their meal. Olberic and Erhardt were obviously well regarded in their small community and quite aside from needing respite from the doom and gloom, nobody wanted their concerns overheard by the locals.

'Well, we should get going lad.' Olberic finally decided after a few more beers than was probably good for any of them. 'You want to stay with us? We don’t have a spare room but..'

'Nah, I got leaf for the Inn.' Therion assured quickly. 'Don't need to risk the sight of your bare arse hanging outta that bloody apron anytime soon.. It'd probably burn a hole right through my eyeballs.'

'You don't know what you're missing!' Erhardt chuckled leering at Olberic, who blushed furiously.

The Knights accompanied Therion to the Inn where they roused the Innkeeper to make arrangements for the imminent arrival of their other erstwhile companions. Therion said goodnight and left the pair of them sorting the details.

His room was one of the nicer ones he'd stayed in, meticulously clean with a large window and even a big comfortable armchair by the fireplace. Not bothering to light a candle, Therion went straight to the window and opened it up a crack to let in some air.

'Seems like he's still got it bad for Phili, eh.' Erhardt's voice came floating up to him as the Knight's left the Inn and started walking slowly together towards home.

'Wish I knew what happened between them in Grandport.' Olberic grunted. 'I was so sure they'd chose to remain with each other, they were so.. right together.'

'Do you think she still feels the same about him?' Erhardt asked.

Therion leaned out of the window to catch Olberic's reply, but they had moved too far away.

Scowling, the Thief pulled himself back in and shut his window. He'd have been annoyed at their gossiping if it wasn’t for the fact they were right. 

Of course _he_ had been the one to refuse to go to Flamesgrace with Ophilia when their travel was over. He'd been worrying himself for a while, realising that their journey was coming to an end and soon she would leave him to return to her vocation. He honestly hadn’t expected Ophilia to ask him to go with her, despite their closeness and the gentle companionship they had kept, their kisses and the awkward fumbling attempts towards something deeper. Her request had scared him and he had hit out at her verbally, unkind bitterness that he couldn’t hold back because after all, what future could there possibly be in the Church for a thief?

Ophilia had taken it well. Perhaps she had been expecting his response, she had always understood him - sometimes better than he understood himself. She had kissed him passionately despite his unkind words and told him that if he ever changed his mind, he would know where to find her. She had also anticipated that he would leave that night. When he snuck out of the room that he was sharing with Alfyn just before dawn he found a package with a pile of her damned apple bunnies and a brief note saying goodbye.

Therion got himself ready for bed, his head whirling. Given all that Olberic and Erhardt had told him about Galdera, he knew there was no way he could leave his friends alone to take up the challenge but seeing Ophilia again.. He wasn’t sure how he was going to cope with that. He fell into a restless sleep, trying to contain the panic that threatened to overwhelm him.

~0~

Therion was woken the next morning to the sound of raised voices in the corridor outside his room in the Inn. Grinning to himself he swiftly pulled on his clothes and opened the door, leaning himself against the frame.

'I didn’t _forget_ to pack it Prim, there wasn’t _room_ to pack it cause you insisted you couldn't live without..' Alfyn suddenly froze, his mouth hanging open as he caught sight of the Thief smirking at him in amusement.

'Shucks!' The Apothecary exclaimed. 'Therion?' He dropped the packs that he'd been carrying and bounded forward to scoop the Thief right up off the ground in a huge hug. 'Bloody hells bells.. It's really you.'

'Don't even _think_ about kissing me you big.. too late.' Therion grumbled as his cheek was assaulted by a stubbly muss.

'Primrose.. Hey Prim!' Alfyn called over Therion's shoulder, completely ignoring his friends protests to be put down. 'It's Therion!' He was beaming as Primrose came out of the next room, her eyebrows raised and a frown on her face.

'So I see.' She agreed crossly. 

'Oh whoa, yeah.. I forgot - we're all mad at you!' Alfyn grinned, finally placing the Thief back on his feet.

'What the hell have I done?' Therion moaned 'I ain't even seen you in eight months - how can I possibly have offended you?'

'Think about what you just said, darling.' Primrose sniffed, reaching down unconsciously to where her dagger hung at her side.

'You pissed at me for not being in touch?' Therion guessed.

'So you don’t _actually_ have shit for brains then?' Primrose replied mildly as Alfyn winced.

'It's good to see you too Lady Primrose.' Therion sketched an ironic half bow in her direction.

'Don't you _'Lady Primrose'_ me, you rat.' Primrose huffed. 'Eight months Therion, eight months and not a single word - to anyone.'

'I'm not much of a letter writer,' Therion mumbled defensively.

'I believe you still have feet though.' Primrose had her hands on her hips now, as Alf was rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. 'I wouldn’t be _quite_ as annoyed if your disappearance hadn’t upset Ophilia so completely.' Primrose's frown turned to exasperation. 'It's not like the poor girl didn’t have enough on her plate babysitting Cyrus without worrying that you were alone and hurt or rotting in a cell somewhere.'

Therion was scowling now. 'I did actually go to Flamesgrace once Prim.' He objected. 'Not my fault if Phili wasn’t there. I met with her sister so I assumed she knew I'd been.'

Primrose's ire vanished instantly. 'I don’t think she does. Damned Lianna!' 

'Well Lianna wasn’t exactly happy when I turned up.' Therion muttered.

'Oh Therion. I'm sorry.' Primrose came forward to hug the Thief. 'It _is_ good to see you, you know. I do wish you had come to visit in Clearbrook.'

'Didn't wanna get in the way while you two were getting settled and homey together did I.' Therion patted at Primrose's hair awkwardly.

'You're family Therion. You're meant to get in the way.' Alfyn said seriously. 'Shuck's, I was ready go looking for you 'cept we've all been taken up helping Phili and Cy with this Galdera malarkey.'

'Truth?' Therion looked a bit confused. 'I didn’t realise you were all gonna worry about me. If I'd known I'd have made a bit more of an effort. Probably.' 

'Well that's the past now.' Primrose stepped back and smiled. 'I'm glad you're here darling, a fight simply isn’t a fight without you doing something stupid in the middle of it after all.'

'Aww, that's a bit harsh Prim.' Alfyn grinned. 'He was normally trying to be all heroic and protective of Phili when he did something dumb. At least it was for a noble cause.'

'Remind me again why I missed you both so much.' Therion grouched.

It was almost lunchtime before H'aanit, Linde and Tressa arrived loudly into the sleepy village. Therion swore he could hear the tiny Merchant's approach from a good few street's away. He was subjected once again to a comprehensive telling off from both of the ladies even _before_ Tressa gave him a familiar lecture on the transgressions of thieving. He settled himself back and took it all in good humour, marvelling at the fact they cared enough to make the effort to complain. Linde at least didn’t give him any grief.

Olberic and Erhardt joined them all for lunch at the Tavern and it was a merry meal despite the shadow of the Dark God that hung over them all.

'Anyone know when Phili and the Prof will arrive?' Tressa asked, spooning a huge piece of apple pie into her mouth and somehow managing to talk around it without any problems.

'They had to stop in Atlasdam to speak with both the Crown and the University.' Primrose answered. 'Eliza and the Church are providing Knight Ardante assistance to our cause but Odette was promising us mages and the King is trying to rally troops too. Of course it will take a while for any kind of army to get here. We are very much going to be the first line of defence, particularly if we stand a chance of rescuing Kit.'

There was a thoughtful silence.

'Erhardt and I have a few things to settle in town.' Olberic finally announced. 'I assume as soon as the other two arrive we will need to make haste to the Gates, so we will get onto our tasks this afternoon. Meet up again for Supper?' He asked.

'Ladies.. some girl time?' Primrose smiled at Tressa and H'aanit who both nodded enthusiastically.

'Shucks.' Alfyn groaned. 'That usually means they will be talking about _us_.' He whispered loudly to Therion.

'Damned right we will.' Primrose agreed, dropping a kiss on his cheek before standing and ushering the other girls out of the tavern with her.

Therion and Alfyn stared at each other.

'Well, we could just drink the afternoon away.' Alfyn mused. 'Although I reckon I could use a good forage in the local area. Sounds like I might need all the reagents I can gather in the next few days.'

'Great.' Therion grimaced. 'I've _so_ missed scrabbling in the dirt with you.'

Alfyn threw an arm around his friends shoulder. 'I take you on all the best dates.' He chuckled, grabbing his satchel and pushing Therion towards the door.

'I wouldn’t go around boasting about that.' Therion smirked. 'Reckon Prim would get mightily tetchy about someone muscling in on her man. I like my chest _without_ her dagger adorning it thanks!'

'Not sure she'd mind that much.' Alfyn mumbled as he held the door open.

'Trouble in paradise?' Therion's brow raised.

Alfyn shrugged. 'Not really.' He sighed. 'Prim's not exactly comfortable in Clearbrook, but then I never expected it to be a permanent home for us - just somewhere for her to come to terms with what that bastard Simeon did to her. It's a slow process and _this_ whole bloody mess has obviously taken up time and attention.' He shrugged again.

'Primrose adores you.' Therion said firmly. 'Anyone with eyes can see that.'

Alfyn suddenly looked amused. 'Just listen to us..' He laughed. 'Maybe we should go join the ladies in their girl talk.' 

'Thanks, but no.' Therion shuddered.

'I know, right!' Alfyn agreed with a chuckle, leading the way out of town - his long-legged gait prompting Therion to increase his speed to keep up. 'Anyway they'll be way too busy gossiping about you and Phili - now you've turned up again outta the blue.'

Therion scowled. 'Well _that_ ain't worth their time.' He snorted. 'There ain't nothing to gossip about.'

'Yeah.. right...!' Alfyn sniggered, smacking the Thief on the back.

Therion glowered at the Apothecary.

'Seriously?' Alfyn raised an eyebrow. 'I mean, I know you didn’t exactly shout it from the rooftops - but mate, the two of you were pretty much joined at the hip for the whole of our journey.'

Therion gave a half-hearted shrug. 'Phili carried quite a bit of guilt about stealing the Kindling Ember. Being kind to a _real_ thief eased her own conscience.'

'Shucks.' Alfyn frowned, the expression odd on his normally sunny face. 'Therion, I don’t think that was the _only_ reason she was close to you bud.'

Therion shrugged again. 'I think we should change the subject.' He suggested.

They walked in silence out into the countryside, Alfyn eyes intent on the surrounding ground seeking out supplies.

'It's just, you know.. We _all_ saw you two holding hands and shit, kissing a bit sometimes when you thought no-one was looking..' Alfyn had crouched down to pick at a root with his trowel - he looked up at Therion and winced at the intensity of the scowl that thundered across the Thief's face.

'Seriously Alf. Drop it.' Therion barked.

'Yeah, but..'

'It was nothing more than that!' Therion stated angrily. 'Bloody hell, you spent half _your_ time hugging and kissing Phili yourself - you can hardly talk.'

'Yeah, but that's just _me_ Therion, and Phili craved the physical contact - it wasn’t a thing in the church.' Alfyn sat back and hugged his knees, watching his companion closely. 'You however weren’t the kind to initiate _any_ contact, except with her. It was so good to see you letting someone close. It was _obvious_ you cared for her.. and she was crazy about you.'

Therion flopped to the ground with a sigh. 'Everyone loved Phili, it was impossible not to. Just because I ain't normally open to people don’t mean I was immune to her appeal. Her kindness was overwhelming and respectful, always personal to whoever she was interacting with. Your right, I wasn’t used to caring about _anyone_ so it probably looked to be more than it was.'

'Hmm.' Alfyn was rather obviously not fooled.

'Besides which, as I have _already_ had to point out to Erhardt, she's a Cleric and I'm a Thief. It doesn’t work. It's crazy to think it could.'

'Same could be said of a noble and a backwater Apothecary.' Alfyn mumbled unhappily.

'You may not _be_ a noble Alf, but an Apothecary is a noble profession to my mind.' Therion had caught the underlying anxiety in Alfyn's comment. 'It ain't like you're a bloody criminal. Which I am.'

'I guess.' Alfyn turned back to the patch of root's he'd been working on and started digging again.

'You wanna talk about it?' Therion asked quietly - amazed at the words coming from his mouth.

'Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Therion?' Alfyn was grinning again but he looked grateful for his friends concern. 'Shucks mate, for someone who just plain disappeared for so long - it's almost like you care after all!'

Therion grumbled something incoherent.

'Gotta admit, we were _all_ upset when you just up and disappeared from Grandport.' Alfyn added.

'I ain't big on goodbyes.' Therion mumbled, instinctively burying his face in his scarf and stuffing his hands in his pockets. 'I'd also said some things to Phili that I weren't particularly proud of.'

'Parting ways wasn't easy on any of us bud, but at least we had a few drinks together and kept a bit of company on the early stages of our journey's home.'

'You all _had_ homes to go to.' 

'Right.' Alfyn looked crestfallen. 'You know you coulda come back with me and Prim..'

'Clearbrook short a thief is it?' Therion asked harshly.

'Wow, you really have a thing about that don’t you? Since when have any of us judged you for your profession.. well except for Tressa.' Alfyn looked distressed.

'A thief's life ain't a settled life you moron. Gotta keep moving to avoid detection. Always a risk you'll be caught or hurt. I don't wish to burden that kinda worry on anyone. I ain't worth it.' Therion stood up. 'Sorry Alf. Look, I need.. a bit of time. Suddenly seeing everyone..' He closed his mouth and turned away resolutely. 

'You gonna be back?' Alf called after him when he started to walk away.

Therion didn’t have a reply for that, so he simply continued walking, aware of the disappointment that he knew his friend would be feeling.

~0~

Therion only returned to the Inn once he was sure it was late enough that all of his companions would have turned in for the night. He let himself into his room and closed the door behind him, moving to the nightstand to light his candle.

'Therion.' Ophilia's voice was soft in the darkness, her silhouetted form barely visible by the window.

'How did you get in here?' He muttered, immediately tense, keeping his back to her.

'I've learned quite a few new things over the last eight months.' She admitted quietly.

That shocked him enough to turn and face her. 'You learned how to pick a lock?' He asked incredulously.

Ophilia smiled. 'Not quite. I've learned that Innkeepers tend to trust Clerics when they ask to borrow the spare key to one of their friends rooms.'

Therion schooled his face into a neutral expression. 'So why exactly are you skulking in my room Ophilia?' He queried.

The smile fell from her face. 'I.. well, I haven’t seen you for so long and I..' She propelled herself across the room with a small cry and wrapped her arms around him.

He froze and tolerated the embrace for a second then pushed her away and stalked to the chair by the fireplace throwing himself into it.

'I'd have thought you'd remember that I avoid touching and emotional crap your Holiness.' He remarked harshly. 

'Is that why you've been gone all day?' She asked, her distress obvious. 'Have you been avoiding us?'

An old familiar ache exploded in his chest at her expression but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. His mouth was dry and a kind of panic crashed over him fuelling his instinct to run again although he resolutely remained seated. 

'I'm sorry.' He eventually managed to say.

'Whatever for?' She asked gently.

'I stayed away because..' Therion found he didn't have an excuse. He looked up at her, his heart contracting at the patient compassion in her eyes. 'I actually left town. Wasn't sure I'd come back, but..'

'You would never leave your friends to face the kind of challenge we are without helping.' Ophilia finished softly.

Therion scowled. I left town.. because all of these stupid _feelings_ I still have for you started to strangle me. It was too bloody hard even thinking about seeing you.. and now here you are, forcing your way in and.. '

'Oh!' Ophilia's voice was faint.

'I'm sorry..' Therion repeated crossly, closing his eyes to block her out. 'Thieves, we covet pretty things you see. Goes with the territory. Sometimes it becomes an obsession, regardless of how ridiculous or unwanted the desire is.' 

'I.. see.' He could hear confusion in her voice. 

'Look, Phili.. We both know that my sentiment for you is ill-advised and inappropriate. I _am_ sorry that I was so rude to you in Grandport, but I was right in what I said.' His tone became desperate. 'Just.. tell me no, that we can't be together and we can try and move on. I think I need to hear it from you to finally accept it..' He risked a sideways glance at her.

Ophilia was staring at him, still as a statue. 'I.. I'm _sorry_ Therion but I..really couldn’t.. I mean.. well, I can't tell you no.' 

'Why?' He half rose from the chair in his alarm. 'Don't be ridiculous. Phili you _must_.' He stuttered.

'Why must I? I want you too. Do you _seriously_ not realise that?' She hugged her arms to her chest defensively. 

Therion's mind closed in on itself as a thousand objections flayed his thoughts. He scowled darkly and buried his chin deep into his scarf. 'I think you need to leave now.' He demanded, his tone colder than he intended. 

She shook her head. 'I won't.' She asserted.

'Please..' He turned his face completely away.

'I will not!' Ophilia scowled back at him. 'Not until we've talked.'

'There is _nothing_ to say.' Therion retorted angrily. 'A Thief has _no_ place in your world - _your Holiness_.' 

There was a pure and heavy silence as his words settled across them both.

'I did try you know.' He admitted, suddenly facing her again - his voice softer. 'I was so _empty_ without you that I swallowed my pride and came to Flamesgrace like you'd asked - but you weren’t there. Lianna met with me instead.'

'She never told me!' Ophilia looked stunned.

Therion snorted. 'Not surprising really, she made her feelings painfully clear. She was _very_ unhappy that I'd dared to bring my vile, thieving self to her Cathedral, sniffing around after her sister.'

Ophilia opened her mouth as if to speak, but he put up a hand to cut off her protest.

'It was a reminder of just how harshly your Church judge my kind, Phili.' Therion stated. 'I ain't _never_ been ashamed of what I am, but the Cathedral is your home and your vocation and I'll be damned if I'd allow an association with me to ruin that for you.'

Ophilia began pacing. 'I _really_ did mess everything up in Grandport.' She moaned unhappily.

'No, I was the one that was harsh to _you_.' Therion murmured.

She shook her head at him. 'I'd never even considered that you might be uncomfortable coming to live in a Cathedral town when I asked you. I should have.'

'What did you think then?' Therion looked confused.

'When you so thoroughly rejected my request to accompany me home I simply thought you didn't want _me_. That's why I put up no resistance' She admitted quietly.

'It was _never_ about not wanting to be with you Phili.' Therion said sadly. 'I just believed that you had nothing to gain by continuing a friendship with me. Once you were back at the Church I assumed you would come to realise you'd made a mistake and I didn't want to be around when you finally worked it out, it would have killed me.' 

Ophilia laughed softly. 'Thing is I was so very much in love with you that all _I_ wanted was to share with you the home that I thought was mine. Once I'd returned to Flamesgrace though I quickly realised that it was never about the place at all - it's the people that you love that makes a true home.. anywhere. I should have stayed by your side and never left you. I recognised my foolishness almost straight away.

'You.. loved me?' 

'Yes.' She agreed.

'Do you love me still?' His voice was so quiet it was barely audible.

'Well, _obviously,_ you dope.' She chided affectionately.

'Right.' He whispered.

Ophilia came to sit at his feet, resting her head against his leg in quiet contemplation. Therion swallowed hard and reached out a tentative hand to lay on her shoulder. He was silent for a long time.

'I do.. care for you Phili, deeply.' He admitted. 'But even if we ignored what your church would think of us, I've really got _nothing_ to offer you.' 

She rose to her feet and sat herself delicately onto his lap.

'Nothing?' She queried. 'I was so sure you were hiding _something_ in this smelly old poncho of yours.' Her hand crept underneath it and she patted at his chest. 'Damn, your right.. nothing at all.' She teased.

Therion's eyes were huge as her fingers blindly undid the buttons of his shirt and her palm found his heart, pressing lightly against it as it thundered uncontrollably in his chest.

'This, right here is all I will ever want or need from you Therion.' She told him firmly. 'Nothing else will ever matter.'

'Hardly very practical, your Holiness.' He replied breathlessly.

Ophilia gazed at his face for a long time, then she carefully rested her head against his, closing her eyes. 'I didn't think I would ever get to see you again Therion - our chances of surviving this meeting with Galdera are pretty slim after all. It hurt so much, losing you and not getting to apologise once I'd realised my error.' She reached to bury fingers into his hair. 'I know I've forced my way in here and _made_ you listen - but I just couldn't waste this opportunity to tell you how I feel.'

'I get that.' He mumbled, exploding into a heated blush.

'Good then.' She softly caressed her fingers down his cheek, lingering longer than she'd intended when he pressed himself into her palm with a small moan.

There was another silence. Therion wanted to say something to reassure her, but her words had completely overwhelmed him.

When it was obvious that no response was forthcoming, Ophilia stood with a small sigh. 'Thank you for listening Therion. I am genuinely glad we've had this chance to talk.' She smiled fondly at him then turned away, wordlessly moving towards the door.

'Ophilia!' His voice was gruff. 'You.. don’t _have_ to go, not if you don’t want to.' 

Ophilia turned back. He had unwound his scarf from his neck and was lifting off his poncho. 

'Do you _really_ want me to stay?' She asked seriously.

Therion stood and approached her cautiously. When he reached her he took both of her hands lightly in his. 'It's probably not wise,' He admitted. 'But I think it _is_ what we both want.' 

'Wise?' She laughed quietly, her eyes shining. 'When exactly have we _ever_ been wise? By the God's, Therion, I have missed you so much. I don’t bloody care what anyone else thinks so long as I have you.'

They stared at each other for a moment, not moving, hardly even breathing. 'Then please, stay with me.' Therion said quietly. When she nodded shyly up at him he pulled her into a fierce embrace, holding onto her tight and revelling in her closeness. Although he had never actually had one, when he eventually kissed her he couldn't help but wonder if this feeling was what it was like to finally come home. He thought it probably was.

'Alright?' Ophilia's voice was tender, her words whispered against his mouth as if she were unable to pull herself away too far.

'I am now.' He admitted.

.

When Therion woke the following morning he was initially confused by the unfamiliar sensation of having someone else's limbs tangled with his own in a warming crush that radiated all down his side. The sight of extremely ruffled blonde hair spread out softly over his chest and the feel of the tiny hand that he was holding onto made his breath catch for a second as he waited for the panic that he was sure would come. It didn’t. All he felt was a calm peacefulness.

His stirring woke Ophilia who simply nestled herself deeper into the arm he had around her and murmured a soft, happy _'Mine!'_ into his chest.

'Mhmm.' He agreed, gently kissing the top of her head then shifting his shoulder slightly so that he could reach her lips. 'Not planning on ever letting you go again.' He added firmly. 'If Galdera even _tries_ to separate us, I can promise you, he is in for a _very_ bad day.'

'I love you, Therion.' Ophilia sighed in contentment.

'Love you too, you bloody soppy Cleric.' Therion smiled.


End file.
